Calling her name
by Nadreo2010
Summary: Self made story based of an idea from a game called Big Eyes Small Mouth. hopefully you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The night was storming, but the moon was shinning brightly. Yuki woke up in a cold sweat, her cloths holding close to her skin, hair matted, and ears listening intently. The lightning was piercing the sky with bright flashes and the thunder was crashing all around her small domicile.

"The storm is crazier than expected," Yuki mentioned as she lay back down to try and sleep. The rain was pounding on her window as she rolled over. Slowly closing her eyes she shifted deeper into her bed sheets, mind seeming withdrawn from reality as she fell back asleep.

...

Yuki was running through the trees, gently pushy back branches. She looked to her left and smiled, she was running with a person she didn't know but was still happy none the less. Yuki glanced back ahead and saw a cliff suddenly show up in front of her. She jumped as far as she could make it to the other side, barely. She turned and looked back and there was the person she had left behind jump, and wings spread forth from his back the length of his arms one wing black the other white with flecks of black in it.

The gentleman landed on the other side with a soft rustling of leaves and smiled back at her. "That was a close call" he stated.

Suddenly the room seemed to be so much brighter as Yuki woke up in her room. The light was shining through in streams brushing past her light green curtains onto her floor and foot of her bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw the time said 7:03 am. She stretched her arms and ruffled against her ears. she had short brown hair, cats ears coloured blond, a slight brown tuft on the tips of her ears. her tail was about the same shade of blond but ended with a slight curl.

She climbed out of bed and grabbed her cloths she had set out for the day, as she walked towards her shower to get ready for the morning. Removing her night clothing she slowly climbed into her shower, turning the shower onto a warm fall she started thinking about her dream. 'Who was that man in my dreams? Why does it come so often? What's the meaning of this dream? Why does he have wings instead of a tail?' she was thinking as she let her shower rung slowly waking her up, she got herself cleaned up and dressed. She was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, a black vest, and comfortable blue jeans.

As Yuki walked out the door she saw her friends Hatori and Mika. Hatori was a well build male with a strong glow of red hair and black ears, and a black tail. Mika was a short shallow build girl with high toned silver hair and slightly pink ears, her tail was also slightly pink and was tipped with white. They were standing at the end of her walk each with a bag in hand and a picnic basket in hand. They were going to go out for lunch before Yuki went out for work. As she approached they all raised their hands and called 'Hi' to one another. "So how is everything with work turning out?" Hatori asked. "Could be better they have me going on a leave trip for a few days. Apparently there is a problem in one of the neighbouring cities I have to look at." Yuki replied with a sigh.

As they continued their walk they went by the city gates. The weather seemed to be a lot better but the city gates were still closed. Clouds still hung in the sky, but the sun was shining a lot brighter. "So for my going away we have lunch and go for a walk?" Yuki said with a forlorn expression. Hatori and Mika glanced suspiciously at each other before pulling a present out of the bags they had brought along. As Yuki looked at the presents she smiled softly and hugged both of her friends' closely with a slight blush in her cheeks. she took the presents and carefully unwrapped them, starting with Hatorie's. It was in a blue silk paper wrap and on the inside of the present was a small case with a folder of pictures inside of it. Pictures of the 3 of them from the time they became friends. Mika's present was wrapped in a red silk paper and was a box with an intricate design engraved into it on the inside was a set of rings. Legend stated 'that friends who wore a ring from the same set would always be connected no matter what distance was between them.'

Smiling so much more she wrapped both of her friends in a tight hug. "Guys, I will cherish these gifts for ever, But I will be back in a couple weeks tops." she said still hugging them as tears slowly ran down the side of her face.

Hatori replied back "Yes but with this no matter how good or bad your days, you can always have a smile." "And with the rings if we all wear one, you will always feel connected to us no matter the time." Mika stated with a strong smile and tears.

Yuki let her friends fall from her hug to look at them in the eyes smiling. "Thanks guys I will always keep them close." she passed one of the rings to Hatorie and to Mika. "Hey Mika did you get a special set of rings or were these in the box when you bought it?"

"The rings came with the box. Why?' Mika asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well there are four rings to this set," Yuki replied as she studied the final ring, it was identical to the one she was wearing on her right hand.

"Let me see that," Mika exclaimed. She held her hand open and looked at the ring carefully. "Yuki did you notice that mine and Hatorie's rings are the same but this ring and yours are different from ours. But your ring and this ring are the same ones"

"Is it true" Yuki questioned as the ring was passed back.

Just then the clouds took on an ominous look and started to rain softly slowly getting harder over time. "We need to go back home it seems." Yuki said as she ducked under a small tree. "Come over to my place with us," Mika said. "No I got to finish packing for my trip" Yuki replied sounding a little sad.

Mika looked at Yuki with a sad smile "All right you go and finish, I want to hear about everything when you get back" she commented as she gave her friend a good bye hug as they started walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yuki arrived back at her place she went solemnly up to her room, and finished packing her cloths into her suitcase. Stepping into her closet she moved back a section of her shirts revealing a small door in the back of her closet. She promptly opened the door revealing a set of dresser drawers,

She grabbed a small strongbox a liner and a new suitcase that was made out of a metallic substance, and had double locks on it with a small insignia. she opened the strongbox which was a small carry container and opened the top drawer revealing a small collection of guns. they consisted of handguns and a sniper-rifle there was 8 handguns with the insignia's grafted into the side of the barrels. She took them out carefully and loaded 6 into the strongbox with ammo-clips chambered.

Opening up the metal suitcase she places the lining inside of it, and places the pieces for her sniper-rifle into the spots that are designated, loading in her ammo-kit and bottles of gunpowder. Slowly placing the strongbox into the one spot inside of the suitcase she closes the lid which is also marked with the insignia. The symbol is a sickle over a shield with a cross. Grabbing the case she takes it over to her bed and sets it beside her cloths. Walking back to the drawers she grabs a couple holsters, a chest holster and a upper leg holster and places the remaining handguns in them, and grabs her marks-pass.

After finishing the final parts of her packing she goes down to her kitchen and looks at the clock. "Eight at night! Well time to eat and then go to sleep, early morning tomorrow."

She sauntered over to her fridge as she finally started to feel how tired she was. Opening the door she looked inside at all the food she had in there. There was deer meat _'For steaks maybe'_ she thought to herself, bread, ground beef, sausages, eggs, and vegetables. Not feeling up to much she grabs a red pepper, some ground beef, an egg, and some bread.

Her mind drifted to the dream she had that morning about the person with wings. _'Why does he look so familiar?'_ She was browning the ground beef as she cut up the pepper to toss in with the beef. _'I swear i have seen him before but i don't know anyone with wings!'_ Yuki tossed the peppers in with the beef, grabbing another pan to cook the egg. _'Why did it have to be someone with wings that I dreamt of?' _Taking out a plate she turned off her stove after cooking she put the bread on her plate after buttering it, placed the egg in the centre, and the pepper and beef on the side.

...

She landed on the far side of the cliff but just barely, looking back and didn't see anyone. She looked around and heard the slight flutter of leaves and the stir of dirt. Nothing moved, stirred other then her. The only noise she could hear was the wind brushing through the trees. Looking down at her hands she saw that they were scuffed, she couldn't' remember her hands being scuffed.

Waking up in a cold sweat Yuki's cloths were pulled tight to her skin revealing her firm but ample breasts, her curvy form, and the build of her muscles. Slowly Yuki pealed her wet clothes off her and tossed them into the cloth bin she had in the corner of her room, she walked over to her closet and took of a white shirt, red pants, and a red belt. She walked to her dresser and got some dry underwear to put n as she slipped out of her old ones.

Glancing over at her alarm-clock she noticed it wasn't even 5 am yet and she still had 2 more hours before she had to get going on her trip, she was supposed to go for a short trip to a city her employer selected to do some work. Yuki enjoyed her job, it paid well, and helped her keep busy. Hastily she finished dressing herself and put her pass into her wallet which she placed in the chest holster which was under her 'Frill-wrap' her workplace called it. The wrap was designed to look like a shirt but was a non-flammable material that was closed by a button at the chest.

She got herself something to eat for breakfast before she went and got her bags and cases and brought them down, she carried them with ease as she walked to her living room and set them just inside. 'Work is supposed to be sending someone to come and take me to Vailing. Hopefully the job goes smoothly.'

As she sat and finished her breakfast, a car pulled up in front of her home. she looked out the window and followed the man who walked up to the door. Standing up she started to walk towards the door when the bell was rang. Jumping nearly a foot she composed herself and walked over to the door grabbed one of her bags and opened the door. Before the man could speak Yuki put the bag into his hands "Well let's get going we have to get there soon" she stated.

She walked out her door and sat in the back seat of the car, her case on her lap. She looked out the window and drifted off into her mind. Glancing to the side there were a bunch of books so she reached over and grabbed one. Looking at the cover it was a book on firearms and the uses of them. Slowly she went through the pages as the man put her bag in the trunk and hoped in the driver's seat.

He turned the car over till it started and slowly drove to the gates needing to go in the direction of Vailing, which would be a 4 hour drive S.E. from the gate.

Reading the book Yuki came across some information about small firearms including the hand gun and the distance that can be fired for a light, and heavy handgun and the rounds. She carried one of each on her at most times so she knew this, but was unable to tell why the information seemed so important to her.

Opening the case she took out 2 clips, and placed 'Cross-point' rounds into the clips as she loaded them into her on hand handguns. Grabbing the clip for her sniper-rifle she placed 5 incendiary shells into the clip and set it into the case once more. _'Got to be ready for work as soon as I get there'_ she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving into Vailing Yuki set the book down. Looking out of the window she noticed that there was not a single tail or set of cats ears anywhere. She was sent to work in a city of humans. This couldn't have been a worse spot for her to be deployed.

As the car drove deeper into the city Yuki noticed the building seemed to get older, but a lot better looking. They drove up in front of a nice looking hotel. Yuki stepped out of the vehicle with her case in one hand and looked around, she wasn't noticing anything strange about the area, so she walked through the door and towards the counter.

The young girl who was working at the counter looked up and gasped in shock at seeing someone with cats ears and a tail come walking in. As Yuki approached the desk the girl smiled and asked "Might I be able to help you?"

"There is supposed to be a room held for me here. The name is Yuki Uramisha" she said with a smile.

"Ok there is a room here. For two I suppose?"

"Two?" Yuki said surprised.

"I was requested by a young man for the room for a Miss Yuki Uramisha. The young man said his name was Kuja" the girl said with a sly grin.

"I suppose it is for two then, might I be able to get my room number and key now?" Yuki asked with a slight edge in her voice.

The girl hastily got the room key and the number and passed over to Yuki still grinning at her but with a slight bit more of a gently look on her face.

Walking to the room which the card said room #303 she contemplated. _'I only know one person by the name of Kuja but he is away at school right now. So he shouldn't be here, it couldn't have been that long already.'_ Knocking on the door to her room she waited patiently.

After about a minute the door opened to a young man with a flowing look on his face, green eyes flecked with gold with slit pupils, scale like marks around his eyes. His hair was a fine golden color with natural silver streaks running through his hair, his ears were silver with gold tips and his tail was the exact same. Kuja smiled down at Yuki and quickly wrapped her in a hug "How have you been Yuki been a while hasn't it, sister?"

Yuki stepped back from her brother and looked him over. He grew a lot since he left for school; his frame had become taught and still had that relaxed look to it which had never changed. Kuja looked almost childish standing at the door wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt which had dragons running up the sides.

Yuki then pushed past her brother and walked over to the clear bed and put her case down in the middle of it, turning around to look at the door Kuja was talking to the man who drove her to Vailing. "Thanks for bringing this in for my sister Kyle your being a great help. Don't forget your room is just across the hall."

Kyle passed Kuja Yuki's bag and left with a slight nod closing the door.

Walking over to his sister Kuja lifted her bag up and set it on the chair beside her bed. "So Yuki do you even know how long I have been away?" Kuja asked his sister.

"Hmm... 2 years?" she replied completely off guard. Yuki couldn't honestly remember how long her brother has been away.

"It has been four years; I have become pretty good as well sis. Why else do you think they would get us working together?"

"Because we are family and we won't be able to screw this up like some of the others. That's why I sent you to the school I did. You needed the practice and the lessons." Yuki replied coldly "What weapon did you choose?"

Kuja turned to his bed and grabbed a larger case that looked like Yuki's and opened it up. He reached in and gingerly removed a sniper-rifle that was a little larger than the one Yuki was using. His was a dual-chamber bolt-action rifle with a suppressor and a shoulder cushion to reduce the recoil. The scope on his rifle was a multiple-view scope used for day and night shooting as well as infra to see body temperatures.

He past his rifle to his sister with a big smile on his face the symbol of their organization was on the hilt of the trigger. As Yuki took the rifle in hand she noticed that the weight of it wasn't much heavier than her rifle, meaning her brother had gotten very good at knowing weapons, maybe a little better than her. His bonus was he had a photographic memory.

Suddenly yawning Yuki past the rifle back to her brother and glanced at the clock. Time had really gone fast, it was nearing 10pm. The re-union with her brother made the hours pass as she took of the wrap and wet it on her bag. Moving the case off her bed and placing it on the large table beside the chair she sat down on her bed. Looking over her shoulder she couldn't see her brother anymore. In the middle of his bed there was a medium sized snaked that had a small black crest just behind the head with a blue diamond in the middle of it.

Yuki just smiled as she looked at the snake and settled into her bed, "Night Kuja" she called out. There was a small hiss from the snake after she said that and smiled again and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki woke up the following morning, seeming to not be having any dreams this night she woke up a little more relaxed then normal. As she sat up she looked over at the other bed, the snake was still curled up in a coil right in the middle.

Stretching Yuki got up and walked over to the chair and opened her bag and grabbed some cloths. She turned and walked over to the washroom and shut the door softly and latching the lock. She turned around and stepped over to the bath-tub and started the water to make sure it was warm.

Slowly she removed her clothing that she slept in. Taking of her shirt she tossed it into the corner. She slipped her arms around her back and unlatched her bra letting it release the hold on her breasts. Letting her bra slide of her shoulders she tossed it on top of her shirt. She placed her hand under the running water and it was warm, but not warm enough, so she slightly changed the temperature.

She unbuttoned her pants and led them slide off her legs and kicked them into the corner. She reached down and took her socks off, and tossed them into the corner with the rest of her clothing, and she traced a hand down her stomach to the rim of her panties and hooked her thumb under the neck of them as she slowly slid them off, kicking them into the pile of cloths as well.

She stepped into the bath and pulled the curtain closed as she turned the nozzle making the faucet start pouring water on her from the showerhead. She leaned her head forward slightly to keep the water from tickling the inside of her ears. As the water slowly trickled down her back and ran along the length of her tail, the fur started to frizz. She reached to the side and grabbed a bottle form the side of the tub. it was a bottle of shampoo. She squeezed some of the shampoo out onto the fur of her tail as she worked the fluid into the fur of her tail.

As she was combing the fluid through the fur gently it started to lather cleaning the fur of her tail gently. she rinsed off her tail in the fall of water making sure she relaxed the roots of her fur allowing it to settle back down. She then took a small amount of shampoo and lathered it into her hair as she vigorously cleaned her hair making sure she got out the tangles from the night.

She turned to the side and grabbed the bar of soap that her brother had set out for her the day before and slowly started to lather up her body. She started at one shoulder lathering the length of her arm and down her side. From there she brought the soap across her chest between her breasts to her other shoulder and changed hands to finish lathering her body before cleaning her legs.

As she turned of the shower after rinsing the soap off her body she put on her clean clothing. A lose fit red pants that fanned out around the legs, a white shirt, and a red wrap. Stepping into the room she glanced at her brother's bed and noticed that the snake wasn't there anymore. "Kuja must have gone for breakfast" she muttered to herself as she walked to her bag and got out a roll of deep red bandaging. She put on some socks and then a pair of boots that were red as well but looked to be made of a very soft fabric. With practiced movements she covered the area of the pants around either ankle to the boots in a weave style and then did the same with her wrists and hands covering her palms and top two fingers to allow for good grip while holding her guns as she moved around.

She looked down at the sheet of paper she was passed four days ago assigning her to this city for work for a few days. She was to 'exterminate' any signs of outside activity. As she shouldered her rifle and hooked her handguns to their proper holsters on her hips, chest, upper legs, and back she cleaned up her cloths from the morning she left in the washroom. As she put her cloths in another bag she brought her brother stepped back into the room.

Kuja sat a bag of groceries down and a small takeout bag of food for him and Yuki for breakfast. "Getting ready for a hard day are you sis?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Yuki turned and looked at him with a look on her face that said 'shut up' and looked over at the food. "What did you get for me?" she asked walking over to the food.

"I got you toast, eggs, and bacon."

"That's all you got?"

"Well I got myself something to eat. And I got us a few things to drink and eat after we finish our rounds!"

"What do you mean 'We'?"

"You didn't hear that I was assigned to the assignment as well?. We are a team now sis." Kuja stated with a pained look on his face.

Yuki grabbed her food with a slight huff and went to the table and ate it. Kuja walked to his bed and sat down and grabbed a small pouch and his rifle and shouldered his rifle as he attached the pouch to his belt.

As Yuki finished her food she turned to see her brother nibbling on a piece of bacon as he checked his rifle over fiendishly. "Not taking anything else with you? Yuki asked as she climbed threw on a jacket and shouldered her rifle across her back. "Oh i have more on me then you can see" Kuja shot back with a little venom in his voice, "I learnt something you failed to learn in school!"

"Really and what would that be Ura," she called teasingly to her brother. "I told you a long time ago to stop calling me by that name," Kuja shot back his face a little flushed. "You know i hate being called that." "Well what did you learn?" "I am not telling you!" Kuja replied still a little red.

"Alright well we need to get started. I don't know where to start, but anyplace is as good as ever" Yuki stated as she attached the key to the room to her keychain.


	5. Chapter 5

As Yuki and Kuja stepped out of the room, Yukie locked and trapped the door. Satisfied with the lock she glanced over to her brother and shot him a smile." Take the north side of town, i will cover the south. We will meet back here in three hours." She stated.

As Yuki went down the stairs on the south side of the building she noticed a shimmer of in the distance. In a haste she jumped down the remaining stairs landing gracefully she ran out the door and towards the nearest ally in the direction of the shimmer. As she ran she leapt into the air climbing the distance to the nearest building in a flash. As she began to near the roof she started to slow.

Catching the roof of the building with her foot she fell gracelessly onto the top scraping her arms and legs up on the shingles. Regaining her footing she started forward again at a bristling pace running across the rooftops traveling straight south along her previous path. As she ran, she missed a small opening in the rooftops and fell into the hole.

As Yuki started to fall walls became smooth and lacked any rough surface. After getting a slight guess on the speed of the fall she stopped abruptly caught in a strong silky and sticky net. As she struggled to get out of her binding she felt a small prick in the back of her neck and began to lose consciousness.

Waking up Yuki found herself tied up in a bondage strap anchored to a wooden saddle horse. Glancing from left to right, she notices she was in a horribly darkened room and couldn't see anything. Trying to struggle free of her arm bondage she ground her crotch into the wood abruptly stopping herself. Still wearing her red clothing and wraps you could see every detail of her frame loosely fit in the clothing. She has 34C breasts, separated by the rope pulling them awkwardly apart and making them pert to the touch. Following down her shapely sides kept thin through vigorous exercise, were her thighs bound with red banding holding her feet back so she couldn't get away.

"Finally awake are you?" a voice called out of the darkness.

"Who the fuck are you, why don't you show you face" Yuki called back.

As the bonds pulled at Yuki's flesh she heard the sound of ripping material. As her shirt and pants fell from her body she was left wearing her bra and panties which were soaked with sweat and Yuki's fluids.

"Enjoying this I see." the voice replied, dripping with ecstasy.

"I could never enjoy this you sick fuck" Yuki screamed back face becoming flush with both pleasure and embarrassment.

"We will have to see if you can hold to your word" the voice called back with sarcasm.

From behind Yuki someone stepped out of the darkness, walking slowly towards her and grabbed her from behind. Tearing off her bra, Yuki's nipples burst free of the confines of cloth jumping to attention in the cooler air. A hand reached around and tore off her panties revealing her wet and excited womanhood as her pussy juice flowed slowly down the wood. She was then pulled forward with enough force to cause her hips to slide forward revealing the opening to her pussy. The hair around her pussy was a vibrant bright blue cut short, and neatly trimmed. As a man with wings black as midnight walked through the shadows he seemed to pull the darkness into himself. Yuki struggled to glance around the room again and saw that they were in a stone room with a wall covered in different size ties and straps. On another wall were a collection of drawers.

The man with black wings walked over to the drawers and opened one, and pulled out a small vibrator on elastic cords. With a smile he turned back to Yuki and walked slowly towards her. With a quick and sure movement of his wrist he penetrated Yuki with the vibrator and securely attached the elastics to drive it in further.

Letting out a scream of both sudden pain and pleasure Yuki came on the vibrator. Hanging her head in embarrassment she tried to fight again against the restraints. Slowly as her arms started to break free the winged man turned on the vibrator causing Yuki to tense up halting her actions. Panting she started to grind her legs against the wood trying to shift the vibrator out of her.

As these actions were taking place Yuki saw out of the corner of her eye something flash by. The man with wings of darkness seemed to shimmer briefly from sight before returning to a material form. The bonds on Yuki slipped off of her as she crumbled to the floor which wasn't too far down. After hitting the ground Yuki heard a near in-audible whistling noise as the black winged man seemed to fly back as something passed through him.

Landing gracefully directly in front of Yuki was a small bundle of dark blue clothing and banding cloth. Quickly putting the outfit Yuki noticed that there was nobody in the area and that the bondage items were gone entirely. "Were they just a part of my imagination?" Yuki asked out loud.

"No miss they were quite real," a voice called from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Spinning around on the spot Yuki drew her pistols out of the 'gun space' that was assessable to all of her level of class. She was a 'Gun Bunny' and this was an easy task that all learn to do. As she finished turning she levelled two heavy pistols towards the man who was walking up to her. It was a handsome young man no more than nineteen years of age. Skin a soft tan, eyes a glacier blue, hair as white as the clouds. The only detail that seemed to stand out more than anything was the two wings that were on his back.

As he walked forward Yuki's eyes seemed to light up, she knew him. This was the man that was always haunting her dreams. Almost dropping the guns in shock she started to blush furiously embarrassed by what had been happening just moments before. Wiping the tears from her eyes she returned one gun to a holster keeping the other gun at a level point for the man just in case.

As she stood up she walked towards the man. Keeping at a slight distance she walked around him as he kept an eye on her "Is this how you thank the man who just saved you?" the young man said. Yuki looked his wings up and down; the feathers were white, black, and crystalline.

"How can I know that you aren't working for that other man with the black wings?" Yuki shot back voice full of un-intentional venom.

"I guess you never will know, now will you?" the man said back with a pained voice.

Knowing that she shouldn't have snapped she felt kind of guilty. But this man had seen her naked and not done anything sooner to help her. She might have been furious but now was not the time to let out the anger. Placing the other pistol into its holster she looked the man in the eyes, "I am Yuki, and I thank you for saving me earlier."

"It was no pleasure to help out a woman in distress," the man replied with a bit of jest to his tone.

Not taking the joke in stride Yuki slapped the man in the face with a very loud 'Smack'. Looking at the man "You're a pig you know that."

Holding his face with a small trickle of blood trickling out the side of his mouth, "My name is Nero."

"Well Nero, I thank you again for helping me," she stated as she turned away.

They were in a large room like chamber there were no doors or windows but a high ceiling that was letting in light. Taking a running start she tried to start climbing the walls, but there were no hand holds for her to get a grip to actually climb. Frustrated she sat down on the floor trying to think of a way she could get out.

After Kuja had made his rounds of the northern side of town he went back to the hotel room. Unlocking the door and disarming the trap Yuki had set he closed and locked the door. He looked around the room; he didn't see any signs of his sister so he began to gather up a fresh suit of clothing. He grabbed a loose fitting shirt and a pair or knee length shorts. He stepped into the bathroom and disrobed himself letting the cloth fall to the floor in a heap. He turned the water on to a warm temperature and ran himself a bath. As he climbed in he noticed his skin was beginning to scale up. "Must have been a longer day then I thought," he mused to himself.

As he began to clean himself down with the soap and shampoo the door to the bathroom opened and there was the maid. Dropping the items she was carrying she started to stammer apologizing about intruding. As she turned to leave she tripped on some towels and fell backwards into the bath and on top of Kuja. "I am so sorry sir I didn't mean to do that, please forgive me." She said as she started to get up placing her hand onto his chest.

"It is no problem madam," Kuja said back with mirth.

He helped the young girl up and helped her get her balance, as her clothing was dripping with the bathwater and was clinging tightly to her skin. "We have to get you dry, we can't leave you like that" Kuja said concerned for the girl.

Very boldly the girl striped out of her wet clothing and began to towel herself off. "That was a little forward don't you think miss?" Kuja asked blushing profusely. Realizing what she did she covered herself up with the towel and started blushing. Kuja looked her over quickly noticing that she wasn't anymore younger then he was, smiled "Well since we are already naked why don't we was each other's backs?"

With as shy squeak to her voice she said "sure."

Kuja then went and re-locked the door hanging the do not disturb sign so they would have some privacy. The girl introduced herself as Diem and stepped into the bathtub, as Kuja followed her in after closing the bathroom door. As he climbed into the tub with Diem she turned to him and began to lather up his chest with the soap.


End file.
